


I Would Cross Galaxies For You

by Ashabadash



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Why?, why isn't there more reyes content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: "I'm not that good," Reyes admitted. Vetra turned and looked between him and Sara and smirked.  "Not all bad though." She said before heading toward the door. "I mean, no one's perfect."  Reyes looked down at Sara. "She is."Sara is resting and recovering after defeating the Archon, finding Meridian, and saving the Andromeda Initiative. Reyes lies next to her and contemplates how he reached this point in his life.





	I Would Cross Galaxies For You

**Author's Note:**

> If there isn't going to be more Reyes Romance content, I'll write some myself. Starting directly at the end of the final Archon fight, between the fade to black and the epilogue.

Sara could only handle so much before she felt herself physically start shaking.

 

“Lexi,” she said weekly, not even knowing if the Asari was near enough to hear her. She felt cool hands on her arms and looked up to see a smug smiling face looking down at her.

 

“I knew I’d get to sweep you off your feet sooner or later,” Reyes teased lightly, guiding her through the crowd of people asking questions. What had happened in there? Was the Archon really dead? What were the humans going to do now?

 

“My head is...” Sara said, reaching up to press her palm to her forehead.

 

“ _My attempt at an emergency reconnection may cause some physical side effects_ ,” SAM said on their private channel. “ _Additionally, your fight with the Archon has called for extreme physical and emotional stress on your body. I have sent a report to Dr. T’Perro_.”

 

“I’m so tired,” Sara muttered. She hadn’t realized that they had already made it to the Tempest.

 

“Just a bit more, _mi amor_ ,” Reyes whispered in her ear, all but carrying her through the Tempest to the Med-Bay. Fortunately, Lexi had just stepped out of the room and saw them coming.

 

“Oh I knew I should have made you come with us,” Lexi sighed as she hurried up to Sara and gave the Pathfinder a once over.

 

“I’m fine, Lexi, just...” but her knees gave out then and even with Reyes holding onto her, Sara slowly slipped to the floor.

 

“Sara!” Reyes kneeled next to her, but Sara waved a hand.

 

“I’m just exhausted,” she said. “SAM said he sent you a report...”

 

“I’m sending you to your room,” Lexi said, kneeling on her other side, doing a quick scan as she did so. A reading beeped loudly and Lexi frowned before checking through the medical bag on her hip.

 

“What? You’re not going to do a million tests and strap me to the medical bed?” Sara teased.

 

“I would, but you’d spend the whole time fussing over your brother and you wouldn’t rest properly,” Lexi said, finding what she needed and pulling out a small syringe. “Sorry this’ll sting...”

 

“What happened to you not giving vaccines in the hallway!” Sara protested even as Lexi stuck her.

 

“You always keep me on my toes Pathfinder,” Lexi said with amusement. She looked up at Reyes. “She’s going to need someone to keep an eye on her, and I’ll have my hands too full watching over two Ryders.”

 

“You can count on me,” Reyes saluted, and Lexi looked him over with narrow eyes before nodding.

 

“Her room is down the hall,” Lexi pointed. “I’ll make sure someone gets you food and things in a bit when I’m not busy with her brother.”

 

“Is Scott okay?” Sara asked quietly and both of them looked at her, surprised she was still awake.

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Lexi said. “He’s gone through the ringer, but if he’s as stubborn as you, I imagine he’ll be just fine.”

 

“He’s more stubborn than me,” Sara said quietly.

 

“Somehow, I doubt that Sara,” Reyes chuckled. “Alright, up now,” he gently lifted her, armor and all, in his arms.

 

“I’ll check in later,” Lexi called after them. Reyes nodded and carried Sara to the Pathfinder’s quarters, thankful when SAM opened the door for them.

 

“Okay, we need to get you out of that armor,” Reyes said, sitting her on the end of the bed.

 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Sara managed to chuckle, but pain shot through her side.

 

“ _Broken rib_ ,” SAM provided for her. “ _I’ll add it to the report_.”

 

“Only the really pretty ones,” Reyes said, leaning in to kiss her forehead as he unclasped her chest piece from her shoulder guards.

 

“I’m sure I’m the epitome of beauty right now,” Sara said with a sigh. She felt something sticky on the side of her face and she was only 70% sure it was blood.

 

“You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever set my eyes upon,” Reyes said quietly and sincerely, kneeling down to unclasp the boots and leg pieces of her armor. “Can you stand?” Sara held onto him as he helped her up and removed the rest of her armor. He looked down at her and had second thoughts about not leaving her with Lexi in the Med-Bay. “You’re bleeding...”

 

“I think that’s what the shot was for,” she said, looking down at her thigh. “It’s not as bad as it looks...” Sitting on her bed in shorts and a tank top, Sara looked like she had been run over by a tank. She was black-and-blue in more places than she was her natural skin tone. Blood trickled down her thigh from a puncture wound on her hip. She was grimy and slick with sweat.

 

“Think you can survive a shower?” Reyes asked. Sara actually grinned. “What?”

 

“I _may_ know the codes to get hot water for longer than 5 minutes.” She grinned up at him. “Care to join me?”

 

\---

“I feel so much better,” Sara said as they quietly made it back to her room from the bathroom. “I mean, I still feel like I went ten rounds with an Architect... but now I’m _cleannn_ ,” she giggled a little as she leaned on Reyes.

 

“And well past your sleep time,” Reyes said. Sara looked at the bed with a worried look on her face. “Sara?”

 

“I’m afraid of nightmares...” she admitted sheepishly. Reyes kissed the top of her head and laid her down on the bed, pulling the sheets around her.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, remember?”  he said, crawling onto the bed next to her. Sara turned and immediately grabbed onto him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Reyes ran his fingers through clean hair, humming quietly as he did.

 

“You’re humming,” Sara said quietly.

 

“I am...” Reyes confirmed, amusement in his voice.

 

“Thank you for coming here, for helping...” her words began to slur and Reyes quietly shushed her, kissing her forehead.

 

“I would cross galaxies for you, _mi amor_ ,” Reyes said. “Save the conversation for the morning. For now, we rest.” But his words weren’t needed. Sara was already fast asleep in his arms.

 

\---

Reyes nearly bolted upright at the sound of the door whooshing open. The lights were dim and instinctively, Reyes reached under the pillow for a blaster, but it wasn’t there. That’s when he remembered. He wasn’t on Kadara. He was on the Tempest. With Sara.

 

“I knew you’d freak out,” Vetra said, making herself known. Reyes breathed out and tried to remove himself from the octopus clinging to him known as Sara Ryder. “Don’t get up, I’m just dropping off food. Lexi sent me.”

 

“I am forever grateful,” Reyes nodded his head. Vetra set up food and drinks at Sara’s desk.

 

“You know...I had you pegged all wrong Vidal,” Vetra said quietly. Reyes simply raised an eyebrow. “But you proved yourself to be a good guy after all.”

 

“I’m not that good,” Reyes admitted. Vetra turned and looked between him and Sara and smirked.

 

“Not all bad though.” She said before heading toward the door. “I mean, no one’s perfect.”

 

Reyes looked down at Sara. “She is.”

 

Vetra smiled at that. “Goodnight Reyes. Keep an eye on our girl.”

 

“You can count on me,” Reyes said for a second time that evening. The door shut behind her, engulfing Reyes in darkness once again.

 

“Mr. Vidal,” SAM’s voice echoed in the room. “I have initiated privacy mode for the remainder of the evening, and have also delayed the day-shift lights so as to promote more rest for Sara.” Reyes looked around the room, not sure how to address the AI. Suddenly, over on Sara’s desk, a blue light popped up, revealing SAM’s more physical form.

 

“Thank you SAM,” he nodded at the light. It paused a moment and then blinked off, leaving Reyes in darkness once more. He looked down as Sara, still asleep, arm clung around his waist.

 

If someone had told him back in the Milky Way what was in store for him in Andromeda, he never would have believed it. Exiles and uprisings, coups and gangs. Monsters that turned you into monsters of their own. He probably would have booked the next flight to “Anywhere But Here” Milky Way.

 

If someone then told him that after 600 years of sleep, new galaxies, and a life more dangerous than he had ever imagined, he would find love? HE would have laughed in their faces. But now, looking down at a sleeping Sara, at the love of his life, his _amor_... Reyes would do it all over again and again and again, just to have this moment with her in his arms again.

 

_“I would cross galaxies for you_...” he had said to her, and wasn’t that exactly what he had done?

 

“Reyes?” Sara muttered, pulling Reyes from his thoughts. He hummed in response, and Sara pulled on him, bringing him back to a lying down position on the bed beside her. “I can hear you thinking.” She said quietly.

 

“Just about everything that’s happened,” he answered the unasked question. He brushed a curl off of her face and behind her ear, hair still damp from the shower. “How I ended up here, at this very moment.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sara said, blinking up at him, a soft smile on her face. Reyes beamed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“As am I, _mi amor_ ,” he whispered. “Now go back to sleep. It’s time for Pathfinders to rest.” Sara chuckled and obliged, laying her head on Reyes’ chest.

 

“Goodnight Reyes,” Sara said. “I love you.” Reyes beamed again. It was right, what he told Vetra. Sara was perfect.

 

“Goodnight Sara,” he whispered, though he was sure she was already back to sleep. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't written fanfiction in forever... but I figured after 4 or 5 playthroughs of MEA, I might as well contribute to the fandom...right?


End file.
